comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Fayre (Earth-2024)
Florence Fayer is the lone superheroine and partner/Sidekick of Owlman, Orphan. She was the former member of the League of Shadow. History 'Early Life' Born to the family of two assassins of the league of shadow, Albert, and Marie (Known as Shashou), Florence was trained from her birth to become an unstoppable killer and perfect bodyguard for the head of the league of shadow, 'iiblis, but Marie was hoping that Florence would stop her region of destruction one day as she deeply loved Florence in her heart. 'Becoming a Weapon' Some years later, Florence became one of the best assassins for the shadow and the bodyguard of 'iiblis, being not taught to speak but to listen to the body's movement and react accordingly with deadly precision but however, after assassinating many targets, she began to realize and feared of what she had done and felt guilty but hid it carefully around her surrounding so that Albert or the other assassins would know. 'Facing Owlman' Florence was developed along with the other assassins to the Gotham City to assassinate Ciaran Waldron, known as Owlman, who was the dangerous threat to the league but instead of killing, she began to observe his action in the city, while the other assassin stalked and followed him. While preparing to assassinate Ciaran, they had been ambushed by Ciaran's adoptive son and sidekick, Phantom Kid the second, but while the Assassins busy fighting Phantom Kid, Florence began to process to assassinate Ciaran quickly as she could but Ciaran both tackled and defeated her easily which he, however, noticed her hesitant and she retreated back to hide from him and informed the league about their failure. However, Florence failed to hide in the shadow when Ciaran discovered her location by himself but both of them were not going to fight but to understand each other as Ciaran wanted to know why she hesitant to kill him. After having an easy and difficult conversation which Ciaran knew some of the body reading language, Ciaran felt sympathy towards her and tried to help her but she refused his help. However, she could help him to provide any intention to him to destroy the League's plan and both agreed. 'Breaking Free' Two Years later, Florence was however discovered by 'iiblis whom he knew from the start when she returned from Gotham and ordered Albert to kill her which Albert had no remorse of sympathizing towards her and now saw her as a useless weapon. Fortunately, Florence had escaped when the Hand assaulted to retrieve the sample of eternity pit but unfortunately for Albert, he was headshot by one of the Hand Ninja. 'New Home, New Job' Arriving at the Gotham City, Florence was injured and was about to faint but quickly saved by Drake Morton, Known as Red Bird, and brought to the owl family. After being treated, she was introduced to her new family and owl clan but Ciaran decided that she had to make her choice to decide but she already decided to assist Ciaran in the crime fighting in secret which Ciaran knew and pretend not to know. Power and Abilities 'Power' Florence does not have any power. 'Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditions' *'Acrobatics' *'Martial Arts' *'Throwing' *'Weaponry' *'Body Reading Language' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'League of Shadow's Suits (Formerly)' *'Orphan's Suits' 'Weapons' *'Sword (Formerly):' 'Transportation' Florence does not drive any Vehicle but he used her Acrobatics as her transport. Trivia *This Character created by Worstdeath45. *This character is loosely inspired of DC Cassandra Cain Batgirl. *Both Florence and Laura Kinney, known as X-23, share their history because they were both weapons to kill and they treated themselves as their own sister even tough they were not blood-related. Category:Earth-2024 Category:Females Category:Heros Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heros of Earth-2024 Category:Females of Earth-2024 Category:Orange Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Inspired by DC Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Owl Family (Earth-2024) Category:Sidekicks